


A Princess's Tale

by lucybeetle



Series: Beat Rock Love [11]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Halloween, M/M, Roleplay, fairytale fantasy, post-Chapter 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: AU: Part of the "Beat Rock Love" universe. Alan has a special request for Makoto at Halloween.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second of two Halloween fics, and I'm really not sure where this idea came from. I think my train of thought went Akari wears Snow White costume in one episode -> Makoto has fair skin and dark hair -> sexy fairytale roleplay! QED!
> 
> Please note this is set after Makoto and Alan's marriage and will contain some small spoilers for the final chapter.

Makoto had celebrated Halloween only once in his life.

It was the first year he met Alan, to be precise. The de Ganma family had held a Halloween party in their home, and Alan invited Makoto and Kanon. Makoto couldn’t afford to help her buy or make a Halloween costume so Alia had sewn one for her, and Kanon had looked adorable dressed as a little pumpkin. She had a lovely evening eating sweets and playing party games, although Makoto wouldn’t let her put her head in a bowl to catch an apple with her teeth because his sister wasn’t going to eat a dirty apple that all the other guests had had _their_ mouths on. He’d spent most of the party running around after her, or standing around awkwardly. If this was Halloween, he wasn’t particularly thrilled about it.

This year, with ATM, he’d had to do three different Halloween-themed photoshoots in various costumes. He found the whole thing incredibly tedious, which was why he objected to Alan’s idea that they attend a Halloween party in the neighbourhood with Akari and her family.

“I will be disguised as a handsome and charming prince,” said Alan. “You should come too. You can dress as my princess.”

“I don’t want to dress up. Or go to the party,” said Makoto.

“We don’t have to stay long. It will just be a fun evening with our friends. Takeru is going too, and I’m sure he will bring Kanon. She will probably ask you to attend later. I know that you never say no to her,” said Alan.

“Kanon is 25 years old. She can go to one party without me,” said Makoto; but he knew Alan was right. Makoto _would_ be powerless to say no if she asked him, which she almost certainly would.

They went over to the temple later for a visit to Takeru and to help everyone pick out Halloween costumes. Kanon was at work and couldn’t come; but was looking forward to the party and had indeed asked Makoto to go. She hoped to wear cute matching costumes with Takeru.

“We should match our costumes as a family! Shouldn’t we, Akari-kun?” said Onari.

“I don’t know. I’m not really in the mood,” said Akari. She did look tired. Her maternity leave hadn’t begun yet, and Makoto felt a little sorry for her, working full time while pregnant as well as caring for her older child and attending to the temple.

“We need not go to great effort. I believe I still have our costumes from the physics department‘s Halloween party, the year before we had Arisa. Wait,” said Onari. He went off to another room and returned with a box full of brightly coloured dresses, holding up a yellow and blue one, “You can be Snow White again, Akari-kun!”

“I can’t wear that. I won’t fit into it now,” she said. She reached into the box and pulled out a large headpiece, shaped like an apple with a hole for the wearer’s face. “Shame. It’s a cute costume.”

“May Makoto wear it?” Alan said. “I will be dressed as a prince, and I want him to be my princess.”

“I said, I don’t _want_ to be a princess. I’m not wearing a dress,” said Makoto.

“Why not? You would make a perfect Snow White.”

“What makes you say that?” said Makoto, who didn’t think there was anything about him that was especially comparable to a fairytale princess.

“You are exactly like her. You have pale skin, dark hair, and rosy lips. And you like apples even though you tell me they are too expensive to buy,” said Alan.

“That doesn’t mean I want to wear one,” said Makoto. He found the hat a little creepy. If he remembered correctly, Snow White _ate_ an apple; she didn’t have one for a head.

“I think you are the fairest of them all,” said Alan, and a warm feeling rose in Makoto’s stomach at the sight of Alan’s smile. He was still as attracted to Alan as he’d ever been, if not more so; their marriage was still in its early honeymoon stage, but they were growing closer. The problem with this was that Alan knew how to exploit it and charm Makoto into doing things he wouldn’t normally want to do.

“I wore this!” said Takeru, pulling a bright red cloak out of the box. “I was Little Red Riding Hood! I’m gonna ask Kanon if she wants to go as a wolf.”

Alan insisted on taking the Snow White dress home with them despite Makoto’s adamant refusal to wear it. Akari had said they could keep it; she’d grown out of it already and felt too old to dress up for Halloween any more, even though she was younger than both of them and Onari.

“There,” said Alan, as he hung up the dress on the back of a door, “Now all I need is to get my prince costume together. We will make a beautiful couple, as we always do.”

“For the last time. No,” said Makoto.

“Why not?”

“I _don’t want_ to dress up. Especially not as a princess. I can’t wear that dress. It’s too short.”

“Is it?” Alan held up the dress against Makoto. Makoto had long legs, and it would come about halfway up his thighs – shorter than it had been on Akari, but not obscenely so, “It does not look too bad. If you wear a full underskirt, it will be fine.”

“Why are you so obsessed with wanting me to dress up as a princess?” said Makoto.

“I am not ‘obsessed,’” said Alan with some dignity, “I just think it would be a nice idea. I had planned a surprise for you on Halloween, but you do not appear to be interested.”

Makoto sighed. He’d accepted many years ago that, for as long as he and Alan were together, Alan would always have ill-advised ideas, and Makoto would have to try and talk him out of them. He’d married Alan in the full knowledge that all of Alan’s current habits would persist and worsen, as would Makoto’s. They would just have to compromise the best they could, “What was your idea?”

“I would like to enact a fantasy where you are a beautiful princess and I am your prince. After I slay a number of dragons to reach you, I will awaken you with a kiss. You will be so grateful that we will passionately make love in your tower before I take you home to my castle to live happily ever after.”

Well, _that_ was new. Makoto stood in silence for a few moments. Alan believed that sex was an important part of a marriage, and since their wedding had insisted they regularly make time for it. He’d begun reading various articles on the internet and suggesting they try out new positions or toys; most of which Makoto tried to be open minded towards. The effect had been generally positive. Roleplay was new, though, and Makoto found it a little weird. It sounded like something out of a porn movie.

“Why do you want to do that?” said Makoto.

“Variety is important in a couple’s sex life. Also, I find the idea arousing,” said Alan.

“There’s not -” Makoto hesitated. He sometimes still found it awkward to talk candidly about sex, even though he and Alan were married and had been together since Makoto was twelve years old, “You’re not … bored with me? Unhappy?”

“What?” Alan frowned, and placed his hand over Makoto’s, “Certainly not. I am happier with you than I have ever been. I just thought it would be hot and might cheer you up after the party, where you will surely be grumpy.”

Makoto couldn’t deny that, at least. “Why can’t you be the princess?”

“I already have my costume. And I have always been your prince,” said Alan; moving in to kiss Makoto. The kiss quickly became more heated and Alan let his hands wander over Makoto’s hips. Makoto enjoyed it; but broke it off before too long. He had stuff to do this evening and, enjoyable though it would have been, he couldn’t afford to spend all that time in bed with Alan.

Alan said, “Will you dress up for me on Halloween? Please?” in his sweetest voice.

“Do you promise that if I don’t like it you won’t keep asking me to do it again?” said Makoto.

“I promise.” Alan kissed Makoto’s cheek, “Let’s enjoy Halloween, princess. We will go out tomorrow and buy an underskirt for you.”

Makoto wondered for a moment why it was so important to Alan’s fantasy that Makoto wear a dress.

***

The Halloween party had been enjoyable, with lots of games and party food. Most of the attendees were children and their parents or grandparents; several of Arisa’s friends from her nursery school were there. The party ended in the early evening, and when Akari and Onari took their daughter home, Takeru announced he was taking Kanon out for dinner.

“You’ll be all right, won’t you, onii-chan?” she said, snuggling into Takeru’s side.

“I’m fine,” said Makoto. He’d had a quiet word in Takeru’s ear and promised to contribute towards the cost of the evening if Takeru could keep Kanon out of the house at least for several hours. Makoto couldn’t help feeling some nerves at trying out something unfamiliar. All the same, the knowledge that he’d be going home to act out a sexual fantasy with Alan made him tingle pleasantly and gave him a bit more courage to go through with it. Their relationship was stronger than ever and he knew the outcome of the evening would be worth it, no matter how hideously embarrassing it might be to begin with.

When they got home Alan kissed him at the door, and smoothed a piece of hair away from Makoto’s face, “Are you ready?”

“I suppose so.” Makoto hiked the skirt up. It was becoming a little uncomfortable.

“Good. Lie down on the bed, and I will come through the window.”

“You can’t,” Makoto pointed out. They were five floors above the ground.

“What about coming from the balcony?”

“I don’t see why you can’t just use the door,” Makoto said.

“If I had slayed dragons and wicked witches to reach you, I would not be able to just walk in through the door,” said Alan.

“Yes, you would. They’d all be dead, so they couldn’t get in the way,” Makoto said.

Alan pouted, then apparently decided he couldn’t argue with that. “Very well. I will enter through the door.”

They went into the bedroom, and Makoto settled himself onto the bed, trying to get himself comfortable. Alan gently covered him with the blanket, “That’s better. Now you look like a sleeping princess.”

“I’m taking the apple off. It’s too hot to wear,” said Makoto. He pulled the stupid hat off and stashed it in the corner, then lay down. Alan smoothed down Makoto’s hair and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Makoto closed his eyes and tried to feel as much like a princess as possible.

Moments later the door burst open. Makoto would have to have a word with Alan later about taking care not to dent the paint on the wall behind it.

“I have defeated the wicked old witch and the seven dwarves and the dragon and everything else. Now it is time to rescue Makoto, the beautiful princess,” Alan declared.

Makoto cracked an eye open, then closed it hastily. He didn’t remember the Snow White story going quite like this. Alan was certainly getting into it.

There came a theatrical gasp, “Princess Makoto is sleeping for a hundred years. He is so beautiful that I have fallen in love with him at first sight. Now I must give him true love’s kiss so he can wake up again,” said Alan.

Alan’s lips pressed against Makoto’s; soft, not too wet or dry, gentle but with just the right hint of insistence. It was a very nice kiss and lasted several minutes longer than it would have if they were really meeting for the first time. Makoto opened his eyes and sat back against the pillows.

“Hurrah! The princess has awakened!” said Alan. “Princess Makoto, you are so beautiful, with your skin fair as snow and hair dark as night. I have fallen in love with you at first sight. Will you marry me?”

“Yes. You have saved me from the dragon and the witch and the dwarves and all the other stuff, and brought peace to my kingdom. You are my hero,” said Makoto. The words sounded ridiculous in his head, but no more so than anything Alan had said.

“We will be married and live happily ever after,” said Alan. He took Makoto’s hand, and Makoto looked down at the very real wedding rings on his and Alan’s fingers. The memory of how happy their wedding had been, how their marriage had so far grown stronger every day, sent a warm rush through Makoto’s body. He leaned up and kissed Alan again softly.

Alan said, “Let us consume our love, my princess.”

“Wait, what? Consume?” Makoto was pretty sure _that_ wasn’t the right word.

“Have sex, obviously,” said Alan. He slid his hands underneath Makoto’s dress and slowly eased the skirts up.

Makoto wanted to tell Alan that the whole thing was a crap idea, that their sex life was perfectly fine as it was and most married couples didn’t have much sex anyway, let alone act out weird fantasies about princesses in towers. Evidently Alan didn’t care, because now he was climbing on top of Makoto, using one knee to separate Makoto’s legs. The deft touch of Alan’s hands, and the velvety material of his costume against Makoto’s bare skin, felt very good. Makoto quickly felt himself stiffening against his flowing skirts.

“Too many clothes,” he mumbled when they briefly broke apart for air. “I told you these costumes were a waste of time.”

“Stop breaking character. You’re ruining it,” Alan said. He switched back to his ‘prince’ voice, “My princess is very eager.”

Alan stroked his hands over Makoto’s legs and then reached up to pull at the waistband of Makoto’s underwear. Makoto lifted his hips to help Alan slide them off, and Alan tossed them onto the floor before stimulating Makoto underneath his skirts. As he pressed a kiss to Makoto’s throat, Makoto could feel his own moans vibrating beneath the skin of Alan’s lips.

“See?” said Alan. “I am very good at being a prince. I am handsome, charming, and good at sex.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Makoto said under his breath, hands now working to undo Alan’s buttons and get him out of the heavy costume as quickly as possible. Alan shrugged his clothes off as quickly as he could so that he could help Makoto take off his dress.

“Let me help you undo your laces, princess,” Alan said.

“I’m not your princess. I am your knight,” said Makoto. “You even bought me an engagement ring that looks like a knuckleduster just so I could beat people up for you.”

“You can be either one. I would still like to fuck your lovely thighs,” said Alan. He kissed Makoto again and shifted on top of him; grinding their crotches together whilst stroking at Makoto’s nipples. Makoto opened his legs slightly and drew Alan in close, sliding his inner thighs over Alan’s length as Alan thrust between them. Makoto had been expecting Alan to want to put it inside him but that took extra time and preparation and they could have plenty of fun without it.

Alan’s breath was coming in short little starts now, his cheeks flushed with lust and pleasure. He reached for a pillow and indicated for Makoto to move his hips up so Alan could place the pillow underneath. That eased Alan’s movements against him a little and raised their position, getting Makoto into a much better angle for Alan to begin stroking Makoto’s dick.

“You’re leaking already,” Alan murmured, hovering close to Makoto’s lips in between kisses, “My princess loves me very much.”

“I wonder why I do,” said Makoto; and let himself enjoy his husband’s soft lips, the skilful fingers jerking Makoto off, the half-choked little moans Alan gave each time Makoto squeezed his thighs around Alan’s thrusts. Makoto was getting very close very quickly but determined not to finish right away. They’d had a busy schedule in recent weeks, so it was nice to take the time to enjoy something with Alan rather than rushing through every minute together.

“I’m almost there,” said Alan in the sweetest, lightest tones, brushing his thumb over just the head of Makoto’s dick, “Will you come for me, princess?”

“Knight,” Makoto corrected again, and nodded. Alan stopped thrusting then and traced his fingers down Makoto’s shaft, catching up drips of pre-come to make the strokes easier. Makoto felt the difference, and relaxed against Alan’s touch, coming very shortly after. He lay there catching his breath as Alan finished up between Makoto’s thighs and collapsed on top of him.

Makoto kissed Alan lazily, feeling their rapid heartbeats between their bodies gradually slow to a more usual pace. Alan rolled off of Makoto and lay beside him in silence. After a while Makoto switched the light off, and Alan reached out for his hand; clasping their fingers together in the darkness.

“Aren’t you grateful I saved your life?” said Alan.

“Maybe.”

“When are we going to do this again?”

“Let’s wait and see,” said Makoto. He privately hoped for that to be quite soon. Alan did sometimes have good ideas, and this had been one of them. It had turned Makoto on a lot and taught him something new about his own tastes.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard Alan’s sleepy voice say “We will live happily ever after, won’t we, Makoto?”

Makoto brushed his lips against Alan’s by way of an answer.


End file.
